Graphene is a two dimensional sheet composed of sp2 carbon atoms arranged in a honeycomb structure having a single atom thickness. Multiple sheets may be layered one atop another. The prospective applications for graphene are numerous due to its extraordinary properties including: high aspect ratio (length to thickness ratio), high young's modulus, high strength, and high thermal and electrical conductivity. However, the practical use of graphene in engineering applications demands massive production of high quality graphene. Conventional methods for preparing graphene are low-yielding, or use hazardous and costly chemicals, laborious methods, and/or high temperature treatments. Accordingly, better, safer, economically feasible, and higher yielding methods of producing graphene are needed.